Honey Kisaragi (Manga)
Honey Kisaragi is the main protagonist of the Cutey Honey manga series. She is an android modelled after the late daughter of Dr. Kisaragi, a brilliant scientist who created the Airborne Element Fixing Device for his daughter to use. Armed with the device, she is capable of several transformations including the eponymous Cutey Honey. After the death of her father, Honey entered a never ending battle against the villainous organisation Panther Claw. Background The original Honey was killed in an unknown accident, with the broken Dr. Kisaragi trying to find a way to bring his daughter back. He eventually created the Airborne Element Fixing Device and an android body for his daughter's consciousness to inhabit. The experiment was successful and Honey was revived in a new body. She was then sent to St. Chapel Academy for safety. Appearance Honey originally appeared as a teenage girl with long blonde hair with a hair band, blue eyes, a blue and white dress, and white go-go boots. However, after her first major victory against Panther Claw; Honey began to use her much more recognisable appearance as Cutey Honey a valiant young woman with short red hair and eyes, a blue top that exposes her cleavage, a red bottom, yellow gloves, boots, and arm brace. Throughout the entire manga story line, she had multiple forms and disguises that change throughout the series. In all her forms and disguises, she wears the Airborne Element Fixing Device as a choker with a heart emblem. Personality Compared to her more carefree counterpart from the anime, Honey is more sophisticated and mature for girls her age. Like most teenage girls she is easily embarrassed when seen naked (which happens quite a lot in the series). Honey has a friendly, warm, and cute personality that attracts people to her regardless of age or gender even enemies like Sister Jill. She has a high sense of justice and is willing to fight for this view whether they are petty criminals or the vicious Panther Claw. In Cutey Honey 90s Honey becomes much more bold and shameless, using her attractive figure to her advantage. Abilities and Powers As revealed in Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu, Honey is an android composed of a mechanical frame and organic tissue, making her very close to functioning as a human being. As long as her skeleton and brain are intact, she is able to heal from any wound or injury inflicted on her. Honey's powers are mainly used through the Airborne Element Fixing Device that allow her to shapeshift and create objects from air. By Cutey Honey 90s, she becomes much more versatile with the device making diamonds, guns, and parachutes for certain situation. On a side note, Honey has a lot of charisma able to convince people for help even the Japanese Prime Minister for finance or an alliance with the Japanese Defense Force and US Army. Tennyo Densetsu reveals that Honey when in direct contact with someone can also use her Flash ability to outfit the other person with outfits and equipment. Forms and Disguises By using the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to change her appearance to suit her needs. Honey Kisaragi Honey's standard form when out in public, this form has no special abilities save for the Airborne Element Fixing Device, high acrobatics, and boots that allows her to run up trees; as it is meant to make Honey look like a normal girl. Hurricane Honey A motorcyclist used for transport and quick getaways wearing a riding suit and helmet. Next to Cutey Honey, this is Honey's most used form for its transportation abilities. In the original manga, she rode a standard model bike. By Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu, Honey creates a high-tech sport bike that can use its headlight as a laser beam to cut through inches of steel and have a sidecar attached. Cutey Honey Honey's main form used in combat adorned with a sleeveless jumpsuit that shows her cleavage and is armed with the Silver Fleurette sword and the Honey Boomerang. In this form she has high reflexes and above average strength, able to leap stories and cut through some of the strongest metals. She also at times can create armour and other weapons depending on the situation in battle. In the 90s manga, Honey can push a button on her crotch area to cause a hyper change that increases the amount of micro muscles in her body to increase her combat capabilities. In Tennyo Densetsu, the Silver Fleurette showed a function that has it act like a stun weapon upon making contact with a target, paralysing them for a certain amount of time. Flash Honey A reporter adorned with clothing similar to Seiji Hayami, Honey used this form to disguise herself as Seiji's coworker. Instead of a blinding flash, her camera contains a smoke screen. Angel Honey A form introduced in Cutey Honey 90s. This form sprouts wings on Honey's back that allow her to fly and is armed with a dagger for combat. In its debut appearance, she wears a toga but in Tennyo Densetsu she wears a clear and revealing cloth. Combat Honey A form used in Cutey Honey 90s, this dresses Honey is military combat uniform and uses a machine gun for combat. Armor Knight Honey A form in Cutey Honey 90s that has Honey wear knight based armour that can withstand explosions from C4 mines and is armed with a hidden sword and a spear. Hisashi Hanyu A disguise of a young man with glasses and crew cut and spiky hair. To make the disguise work, Honey acts like she's afraid of women, especially when they're naked. This form is often nicknamed Kyu-chan by Seiko Hayami. Rocket Man Honey A form used by Honey for high speed flight. It arms her in a suit with airplane wings and boosters for supersonic flight. The wings and boosters can switch directions for the propulsion to take effect. Mazinger Honey A form introduced in Tennyo Densetsu. Cutey Honey creates a 3 meter robot resembling a mix of the Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger with Honey's torso acting as the Pilder while controlling the robot's limbs with a pair of levers attached to the crown area. This is Honey's largest form and takes a lot of energy to create. Other Forms At the beginning of the series, Honey had the same seven forms as her anime counterpart, but used only Hurricane, Cutey, and Flash Honey due to the low amount of releases for the manga. She also used a series of other disguises like a bronze statue of herself, a nurse, a model, a professional wrestler and several more. Some of them also have unique abilities like an animal tamer that is armed with a whip and when applying eye contact can control animals. She also has a Tarzania based form where Honey wears only a cheetah-skinned loincloth, gains heightened reflexes, and is armed with a dagger for combat. History Cutey Honey After Honey was given a new body, her father sent her to St. Chapel Academy deep in the mountains. Upon her introduction, she immediately caught the attention of all of her classmates. Her roommate, Natsuko Aki showed her to their room and taught her about the rules and regulations of the school as well as the harsh punishments for students. Honey noticed something was going on at her father's laboratory and snuck out of the school to check it out. At the lab, Honey witnesses Dr. Kisaragi getting killed by Panther Claw agent Black Claw. After Black Claw was killed, Dr. Kisaragi directed Honey to a room where an animatronic of Dr. Kisaragi explained to Honey about the Airborne Element Fixing Device and her seven forms. Honey noticed a reporter who introduced himself as Seiji Hayami who explained that he was looking into the research of Dr. Kisaragi. Honey told him that he had to die as her father's secrets could not get out. But before anything could be done, Panther Claw returned. The pair ran off before Honey became Cutey Honey to fight the grunts off. Honey gets back to Natsuko before day broke, applying ointment after she was punished for letting Honey escape. The next day, Honey is given an article by Miss Alphonne about the explosion at her house and that Seiji is currently in the hospital. Worried that he might targeted by Panther Claw, Honey infiltrates the hospital he is at as a nurse. After Honey left, the Panthers attack the police officers guarding Seiji's room and take him in spite of his father Danbei Hayami's efforts. Honey gives chase as Cutey Honey. After the Panthers are dealt with, Honey faces Fire Claw. After taunting her a bit, Honey uses the Honey Flash to blind her as Honey kicks Fire Claw into a burning tree where she explodes. Honey brings Seiji back to his room where she meets Seiji's brother Junpei Hayami and later Danbei after he managed to climb back into the room. But Honey saw him naked and he tried to get away before crashing into the hospital window. Returning to St. Chapel Academy, Honey noticed Natsuko stripped and tied up by the Sukeban, a gang with interest only in women. After Honey taunted Naoko, the gangs leader, over the fact that she had never seen her reflection, she challenges Naoko to a fight. While Natsuko worries for Honey, Honey used a mirror to show Naoko's unsightly appearance to throw her off. Honey feels a little bad for Naoko after she passes out. Later Panther Claw makes robberies across town and Honey joins Seiji to fight them. Going to the Onada Jewelry Store, Honey poses as a photographer with Seiji but the police turn out to be Panthers in disguise and ambush them. Honey used a smokescreen in her camera to cover the area and transform into Cutey Honey, shooting down the Panthers. However more Panther Claw fighters come from the ceiling to attack Honey. Outnumbered, Honey is forced to run away and abandon Seiji. Honey tries to escape the Panther Claw fighters but is cut off from all ends. Eventually she encounters Sister Jill in a dark room where she explains Panther Claw's intention to take the Airborne Element Fixing Device and that she has to cut Honey apart to get it. Honey tries to fight Jill but is overpowered and later driven unconscious by Jill's whip lashing. Honey was put into a transport truck to be examined by Panther Claw. Regaining consciousness, Honey fights the Panthers off and causes the truck to crash. Honey attempts to walk away in her civilian form but Scissor Claw waits in ambush. With Honey low on energy, she tries to escape. She hides in a park as a bronze statue to fool the Panthers. But still low on energy she has to wait until the Panthers were gone. But when day broke Junpei and Danbei came to park and started to fondle Honey in her statue form until she broke the transformation and hid away. Still low on energy, she stole a bento from a civilian to get energy enough to transform into a disguise. Realizing Seiji was still missing, Honey went to look for him. She found Seiji in town and told her where she went to school. But the Seiji she met was an impostor and after taking a bath is ambushed by the impostor Iron Shadow and a panther called Jango. Jumping out the window she is trapped in an illusionary reality by Panther Zora. As Panther Claw fighters attack, Honey assumes her Cutey Honey form and slays three of the fighters. Iron Shadow however launches a surprise attack on Honey with an elephant. Honey changes into an animal tamer to have the elephant crush her. When she tries to do the same to Janko the panther only attacks. Changing into a feral woman form, Honey fights off Jango revealing the panther to be a robot. When Jango tries to attack, Honey's implanted dagger causes it to explode. The illusion dispels revealing Honey to be in the forest near the school and Panther Zora threatens Honey that she has not seen the last of Panther Claw. With Honey's school exposed to Panther Claw, she resolves to leave but goes back to her room before Miharu finds her. Sleeping in her room, Panther Claw begins their attack on the school. Honey directs Natsuko and the other students and faculty out during the attack with several people being killed. Snake Panther then appears to ambush Honey and Natsuko with Honey transforming in front of Natsuko. Honey gets Natsuko to safety while she proceeds to fight Snake Panther. But she is pinned down by the Panther as she moves in for the kill. Acting quickly, Honey uses the Airborne Element Fixing Device to change her spit into nitroglycerin that made the panther explode. As Honey removes the daggers, Natsuko rushes to her side. With Panther Claw still coming, Honey tells Natsuko to hide to which she disguises Natsuko as a rock. With Honey low on power, she decides to self-destruct to keep the Airborne Element Fixing Device out of Panther Claw's hands. With Panther Claw's strongest fighter, Dragon Panther closing in on Honey, she was about to fight to the finish but Natsuko broke her disguise and ran pretending to be Honey. Dragon Panther incinerated Natsuko with Honey grieving her death and watching Jill punish Dragon Panther for burning Honey and the device by controlling her body. As Panther Claw leave, Honey vows to destroy Panther Claw to avenge her father, her school, and Natsuko. With St. Chapel Academy destroyed, Honey moves into the Hayami house but has trouble dealing with their perverse tendencies and beats them up. Following a lead onto where Panther Claw will strike next, Honey sneaks into the mansion and replaces herself with the gold Buddha statue that was meant to be taken. Brought to Panther Claw's fortress, Honey kidnaps Tarantula Panther and ties her up before takeing her form to get Sister Jill alone in the room before revealing herself. However, the device malfunctioned and Cutey Honey was not wearing clothes. Jill was a little attracted to Honey's figure and her attempts to get clothed before Honey managed to make the device work. Jill in turn throws her whip at Honey but Honey counterattacks with her boomerang and furiously whips Jill with her own weapon. Jill however counterattacks and begins to fight Honey like a beast severing her arms tendons with her fangs. As Jill pounced, Honey used her Silver Fleurette with her foot to impale Jill through the mouth where she reverts to her original jaguar form. With Jill defeated, Honey walks away from the fortress as Panther Zora calls out and makes the castle vanishes. Honey reaffirms her vow to destroy Panther Claw until the end, healing her wounds at a pond with the Hayami family coming to find her as Honey tries to hide her naked body. Cutie Honey 90s Thirty years after the battle with Sister Jill, Honey had founded her own investigation group with the Hayami family called the Hayami Group with Honey in charge of the real operations, especially concerning Panther Claw. She meets Detective Wataru Todoroki when the police needed information on Panther Claw. Honey explained to Todoroki about Panther Claw and how Sister Jill returned from the dead. After he left Honey was informed of a riot in Tokyo and left to deal with the one who caused it, the new Tarantula Claw. She managed to destroy the monster in her newly formed Angel Honey form and rescue Todoroki who later believes Honey's explanation of Panther Claw. Later Honey receives word of robberies and murders of junior high school students and goes to investigate. She finds out that the culprit is an actress who plays Kekko Kamen on a movie and had been given altering cells by Sister Jill. Learning of the actress' past during a fight, Honey feels sympathy for her even as she turns into a tiger warrior and slays her. With Honey interfering again, Sister Jill with help from Panther Zora and the rest of the panthers take action by causing destruction on widespread area including the Hayami Group headquarters. Honey protecting her friends and comrades goes to fight Jill. Jill had the upper hand with her multiple bodies and panther form and later activated bombs that killed many people in the blast zone to finish Honey off. However, Honey had made armor at the right moment and impaled Jill as she was boasting. Panther Zora having witnessed the event cursed Honey as her mountain body was bombarded. Honey, knowing that this was not the last she saw of Jill or Zora vowed to continue the fight. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu A few years after the defeat of Panther Claw, Honey had became inconspicuous in her role as a vigilante often appearing as a passerby that stopped common criminals. Secretly she went under the disguise of a 20-year old but small young man named Hisashi Hanyu, an assistant to Seiko Hayami the daughter of Seiji. Honey often puts up her disguise as a young man that is afraid of women, especially when they are naked, which happens quite a bit with Seiko. During a job Honey as Hanyu often helps out during investigations and becomes Honey when the investigations start to become dangerous, all the while keeping her true identity a secret from Seiko and everyone else. Trivia * Although called an android, Honey is technically a cyborg as her body contains mechanical implants and organic tissue. Category:Cutey Honey Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey 90s Characters Category:Characters Category:Cutey Honey Manga Category:Cutie Honey 90s Category:Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu Characters Category:Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu Category:St. Chapel Academy Students